creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Olympus Falls
The war was in full swing. Alek had never felt more powerful. As he killed another fury, he and Ares began the advance on Mount Olympus. Zues could be seen on the peak, Summoning up a mighty storm, easily slaughtering the armies of Earth. Alek could hear the voice of Poseidon in his head. "I can stave off his storm's attacks for a limited time. You have to get him off of that mountain, quickly." Alek whispered ore to himself than Poseidon, "Yes, Lord Poseidon." Ares followed behind him silently, he was glowing in a rusty aura, the battle mmaking him inconcieveably powerful. The plan would be that Alek would initiate the assault, Ares following through for the kill if possible. Ares cracked his neck and said as his eyes began to glow, "Let's end this.." The two made a mad dash for the peak of Mount Olympus, and the god that resided there. When they were only a few feet away, the mountain tremored and Hephaestus erupted from the side, crying out. "NNNOOOOOO!!!! The glory is MINE,Spartan!!!" Alek froze in fear of the god. He had appeared in an explosion of molten lava, he was in his giant form, his skin was as dark and tough as Victor's, his presence was bright and violent as a wildfire,his beard smoldered as though it were on fire, but didn't burn, and his eyes were pits of fire that were wild with rage. He slammed his gigantic fists into the side of the mountain, causing it to shake wildly.Ares acted strange, he had closed his eyes and breathed shakily. Alek only had time to gasp as the god snatched him from the mountainside. He pulled him close to his face, and he began to shake from fear, as he looked into his eyes, he felt as though they were burning his soul. He was clutching him too tight for him to reach his blades, but struggled regardless. The intense heat coming from the god increased as he opened his mouth to speak. "You have her eyes..." He said it more like he was in pain tha from rage. Alek could see the pink glow on the god's face, and swallowed as he tried to turn it off. Hephaestus continued to speak, more to himself than to Alek, "Then indeed he did take her from me again. Damn that girdle. The bastard, he WOULD dare create a living mockery of me. It must die...." The entire time, Ares looked at the ground, saying nothing. Alek's eyes widened ans he called out, "Yea, Pop? Help me out here?" Ares only sighed and continues to stare at the ground. Hephaestus sounded depressed as he spoke "He won't help you. He knows he's in the wrong, you see. I'm sorry this had to happen, Spartan, but your father has to know that he can't just do whatever he pleases." The god opened his mouth wide and inhaled. As he prepared to exhale, a great fire appeared in his throat. Alek's body began to tremble more violently, and the glow of his eyes intensified. And suddenly he began to feel more powerful. His body began to glow red and his strength seemed to double. He looked down at his father and sw a single streak of silver fall from his helmet. A tear.... Hephaestus slightly loosened his grip, and Alek managed to grasp his blade and drove it into the god's hand and cried out with all his might, "FATHER!!!!" Ares snapped out of it, as Hephaestus cried out, screaming "AAARRGHH, YOU BASTARD!!" And flung Alek down to the mountainside with immense force. "Uggghhhh......ow..." Ares ran to him, touched his head, and he was healed. "Don't worry, kid, I'll handle this son of a bitch." His eyes glowed with fury as he grew his giant form, appearing as a gigantic spartan in golden armor, an aura of rust and blood around him. Alek resumed his trek up the mountain. As he got closer, lightning struck in front of him, tossing him back several feet. Once the light died down, he marvel at what he saw. As the Nemean Cestus grew from his wristbands, Hercules' voice boomed like thunder with strength and boundless confidence. "You wish the fall of my father, Spartan...You shall be denied!!" "Ah, shit," was all Alek could say before Hercules advanced on him. He dodged the first punch, but he caught him in the gut with the second. He actually hovered for a second before falling to the ground. After climbing to his feet Alek determined he couldn't take another hit like that. Hercules came again, and this time Alek rolled out of the way, and slashed at his leg as he passed. Hercules turned quickly and launched another punch. Alek dropped his blade to move quick enough, but he caught the cestus. He used all his strength to use the cestus to spin and throw Hercules into the mountain. He recoiled quickly, and charged at him. Alek was just too quick. He rolled again,and scooped up his blade. It was then that he realized: "When he charges, he can't turn quick enough to counter-attack.." He heard Ares cry out and felt the mountain tremble again. Hephaestus was giving him hell. Hercules charged again, and this time, Alek grinned. He jumped over him as he went, breaking the blade into two, catching the chain around his neck. Hercules choked and his legs swept from under him.Alek landed running and pulled the blades for all he was worth.Hercules was too strong. He struggled to his feet, and pulled the chains with his neck as he walked forward, pulling Alek along."Damn, C'mon, Beefcake, choke out..." Then he had an idea. He run up on him, looped the chains around again, crossing them to take out the slack, and reared back with all he had. The godling began to choke, and clawed at his throat, but with the cestus on, he could do nothing. As he strained to pull, Alek said, "Fuck you, Muscles." and yanked one last time wilth all he had. He felt him jerk twice then drop. Alek fell to his feet, breathing heavily. He freed his blades, and resumed going up the moutnain, narrowly avoiding hid father's battle with Hephaestus. The fire god was unarmed, and was still posing a viable threat to Ares. He punched Ares in the gut with thunderous force and the war god fell. Hephaestus saw Alek climbing the mountain, and lunged out at him, slamming his fists down on the mountainside., narrowly missing him. This gave Ares a second wind. His blade turned to a harpoon in his hand, and he fired it at Hephaestus' exposed back. The end exploded into a grappling hook as Ares pulled. Hephaestus cried out and fell back. Ares sprung up onto his feet and rushed the fire god. The handle end of the harpoon spit out a long chain and he pulled it around Hephaestus' throat. the fire god spok out in anger, "You have taken everything from me!! My honor, my dignity, my credibility, my wife! What else do you want from me?!" He replied coldly, "Your blood." He jumped on the fire god's back, but he slammed him into the ground and said, "Too bad.." Ares yelled out, "DON'T TOUCH MY SON!!!" and punched him in the face. Hephaestus fell back. Ares ran up quickly and restrained both his hands with the chains and plunged the ends into the ground. He then proceeded to beat the fire god savagely across the face. Hephaestus didn't cry out in pain, but only opened his mouth and a stream of white flames issused from his mouth. Ares cried out and staggered back. Then he leaped forward with a hunting knife, proceeding to slice both his wrists, and then his throat. Blood didn't spill forth, but lava sprayed from his neck, burning the war god. He staggered back again, and Hephaestus ripped up the chains, and they turned back to a sword. Hephaestus, went forward and snatched up Ares and began to crush him under his might. He dropped him, and as he reached for his blade, Hephaestus grabbed him again. Ares reache the sword, but it was too late, he was trapped in the fire god's vice-like grip. In a last resort, he drove the blade into Hephaestus' side, but to no avail, he merely winced then proceeded to snap his neck with his immense strength. Alek cried out, "NNNOOOO!!" then felt faint and almost fell as he ran to his father. Both the dead gods' bodies shrunk down to normal size. He reached for and took his father's sword, and felt his power return to him. Suddenly a weak cloud of rust and blood appeared before him. "Look, kid, this sword is yours now, as is, my power, now use it and end this shit. You've served me well, Spartan/Lust-spawn......." "Thanks, Pop...." He sniffed. There was no time for tears, there was war to be had. The large obsidian sword felt heavy in his hands as he appraoched Zues unchallenged. The sky lord was aware of his pesence. "Die, Spartan," was all he said as a bolt of lightning came down.Alek cried out in fear, and a shield appeared in front of him, protecting him. Zues had not turned, so he did not see this. Alek ran up on him as fast as he could and yelled. "EAT IT, SKY-DOUCHE!!" and slashed at his back. He winced and jumped from the mountain's peak. "You insolent WORM!!" he cried out and punched him. Alek immediately felt his jaw break form Zues's might, and fell back. As he advanced on him, he slashed at Zues's fron and sliced his chest, and not blood issued from the wound, but a golden ichor. He scowled, and kicked the spartan in the chest. Alek coughed and gasped for breath as all his ribs broke at once. Zues summoned up his Thunderbolt and prepared to kill him. In a desperate attempt to call out for help, he cried out in his mind "POSEIDON, HADES, HE'S OFF THE PEAK, TAKE HIM DOWN!!!" Almost immediately, a shadow appeared behind Zues just before he made his kill-shot, and a Gigantic tidal wave behind himself. Alek turned and stared in astonishment as the wave took the shape of Poseidon holding his mighty Trident, and the shadow Hades with his Blades of Woe. Zues stepped back in shock, just as Hades stabbed him in the back with both blades of Woe, and yanked upwards. What was bizarre was, his body didn't go up with the blades, but his soul. Zues cried out in immense anguish and struggled to escape, but could not. It was then that Poseidon spoke. "Zues, your tyrany will be withstood no longer. You've disrepscted the power, dominion and authority of not only myself and hades, but each and every one of the Olympians, and for that, you must pay." Then the sea king lunged toward his brother, and Alek moved as fast as possible to avoid his destructive power. He stabbed Zues in the chest wound with his Trident. As the weapon connected, there was a great white flash that came with an immense shockwave. Once the light died down, Alek rose to his feet, miraculously healed. The three brothers were at the very peak of Mount Olympus.. He scooped up his father's sword as he went, and surprisingly, it was no longer heavy in his grasp. Zues was sprawled on the mountain's peak, not dead, but pinned to the terrain with the Blades of woe and Poseidon's Trident, and he appeared to be in a great deal of pain. Hades and Poseidon stood on either side of him, looking on him with pity. As he approached, Poseidon put his hand on his shoulder, "It's your destiny to finish him,Spartan. However, you may need a bit more power to end it." Then he haded him Zues's Thunderbolt. "He won't be needing it, exactly....May your father's spirit grant you a steady hand..." Alek nodded and swallowed hard. Then he slammed the thunderbolt into his father's sword. It infused the blade with a great deal of power and it glowed a powerful electric blue, and trembled a bit. He slowly approached Zues, seeing him at his mercy partially scared him, but also gave him a great sense of pride. He'd have his vengeance. He notcied that the god's golden glow had faded. Then he spoke. "C'mon, you bastard half-blood, end it....." then spit at him. He then began to shake with anger and glowed red intensely and brightly. He was SICK of all of it, vengeance, almost dying every few minutes, all the fighting, and he knew exactly how to end it. He backfisted Zues across the face with such force that he flew to one side. the he screamed, "FUCK THIS MOUNTAIN!!" and drove the blade directly into the peak. The mountain trembled wildly, lurched upward, and then exploded in a surge of electricity and light. Alek felt himself fall for miles to earth, and landed hard, but felt no pain. He rose from a large crater to find all of the gods in a circle around the bodies of Ares and Hephaestus.He sheathed the Blade of Mars and approached the gods. They all looked weak as they looked upon their fallen. All that is, but Zues, who was weeping openly over the rubble of Mount Olympus. He went to Aphrodite, who was crying hysterically. "Ma...I'm so sorry...It was all my fault. I-" She put her finger up to his lips to silence him, silver streaked down her face. "No, I know it's not your fault, my son, he was only trying to protect you. If it's anyone's fault, it's my own. I pursued the infidelity, and I knew how Hephaestus was...." "Ma, please.." "You're bleeding..." and she wipe blood form the corner of his mouth, only it wasn't blood, but golden ichor. it had to have been from Zues, but upon checking himself, he noticed it was oozing from all his wounds. "Ma.....what does this mean? " She smiled hopefully. "It means you're a god, dear." " A god? Really?" "God of Vengeance/War, if I'm not mistaken." then she winked. "Thanks, Ma, but this isn't what I want. I wanna live on Earth, be a mortal for a while, then, maybe, if the offer's still on the table, I'll consider it." "I can live with that. Just make sure you come visit me every now and again, I'll be at a matchmaking business, now that Olympus is gone." "Thanks, Mom.." They hugged, then Alek went to speak with Poseidon. "Soooo...what's going to happen to Zeus?" "He's not as powerful now, so he'll now longer rule. Now that Olympus is gone, there's no need for the lord of the Sky. I'll handle the earth and the sea, and I'll leave Hades the underworld. But now, I'M in charge. It became clearer over time that I was best suited to rule for several centuries now. So, thank you, Spartan. I have to reward you, and since you turned down the god thing, what will it be?" "Oh,I'll think of something," He said, as his eyes began to glow pink..... Category:Nhlott Category:Stories